bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Hydranoid
Alpha Hydranoid (original version: ) is a Bakugan and the second evolution of Hydranoid. Description Bakugan form Alpha Hydranoid is 3-headed, (with an addition of a frill on each one) three tails, and a dark skin tone that makes him difficult to see at night, in addition 6 wings on his back which makes it capable of flight. Its metal armor can sustain multiple blows from attackers, and its fire blasts can melt all elements. He also has the saw horns from his orignal form. He now has wings with snake-like mechanical tentacles coming out that he can use to trap his foes. It becomes between Dragonoid and soures (except it has 3 heads). Plus it has the tentacle type grabbers that saws another bakugan that does a attack that lowers the G-Power. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers It is the second evolution of Hydranoid, coming after Dual Hydranoid. It evolved during Masquerade's brawl with one of the Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra. In episode 38, it fought against Drago and lost. When Masquerade left Alice's body, Alpha Hydranoid became Alice's guardian Bakugan. With Alice, it has been far less destructive and aggressive towards his opponents including Drago. This is the only Bakugan that has had two masters that it really responded with, not just being taken. When Alpha Hydranoid fought alongside Alice against Rabeeder, Rabeeder ended up crystalizing him and almost transforming him into a statue, but since his heads were still un-encased they figured out that they could still use some of his abilities, getting out of the crystal after taking her down. It's unknown if Alpha Hydronoid will evolve in to an new and stronger form of Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoids 3 heads have its own voice but same personalty. A mechanical mimic of Alpha Hydranoid named Hades is used by Shadow Prove in his battle against Shun Kazami, possibly from the data the Vexos got from the data from torturing him. In the episode preview Shun calls him Hydra. Alpha Hydranoid is then freed by Mira, Shun and Marucho as well as the other Bakugan that Prince Hydron had turned to bronze statues and when Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the other brawlers' Guardian Bakugan return to earth. Alpha Hydranoid returns to Alice on Earth. He possibly has darkvision. He, Fortress, Alice, and Chan Lee teamed up against Shadow Prove. Hydranoid destroyed Hades but was beaten by MAC Spyder. ;Ability Cards * Trident of Doom: Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Blinding Spice:Nullifies opponents abilities. * Terminal Trident:Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Indigo Nigthmare: Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Destroy Vanish: Reduce opponents power to 0 Gs. * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Destruction Grind: Reduce opponents power to 0 Gs. * Lash and Blast Extreme: Nullifies opponents abilities. ;Fusion Ability Cards * Final Demolition: Adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Final Destruction: Adds 500 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. Game Alpha Hydranoid has been released in the Special Attack with Heavy Metal. The highest G-power version of it is Darkus, has a score of up to 730 Gs. The real marble of Alpha Hydranoid is different from the one from anime, the wings near the central head is changed into side heads. It appears as Pyrus (Masquerades evolution pack), Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game, you can not buy Alpha Hydranoid in the Store. Gallery Anime File:Alpha_hydranoidball.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form File:Alpha_hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid in Bakugan form File:Masqerade_&_Alpha_Hydranoid.JPG File:Hades_ahydra.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid Vs Hades File:Alphahydra-fossil.jpg|Frozen Alpha Hydranoid Game File:Alpha_Hydranoid.gif|Darkus Alpha Hydranoid thumb|294px|right Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:Special Attack